


Frenemies

by Wolfey23



Series: One direction sickfics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat Zayn, Cat zayn is hungry, Dog Liam, I also get distracted easily, I should be writing other things but I got a super insperational thought, I'm writing this on new years eve, Liam bites him, Niall is super sweet, Niall is the owner, Sort Of, Soz, This was inspired by something, Why am I on here, and am a super procrastinator, but gets super sweet, dog liam is a jerk in the beginning, dogs don't like cats, he gets sick, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: Zayn, a stray cat, had been living on the street for a couple of months. Stealing food from a certain house gets him into a little trouble with the dog that lived there.





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! By the way just so you all know this work was heavily inspired by another work called Frenemy by iamjaycee21 
> 
> I just got a short burst of inspiration and wanted to write this before it disappeared out of my mind.
> 
> If you have any prompts or requests comment them!
> 
> I'm also technically calling this a sickfic because even though Zayns a cat he still gets sick.

In the last couple months, Zayn had become a stray after being abandoned by his owner, he had become skinny and thin since then. Honestly Zayn didn't know why she left him in the first place, but it took him a while to adjust to being a stray. In order to survive, he had to steal food from anywhere possible when he had the chance. Most of the time, Zayn would find houses of those stupid dogs in the neighborhood to steal their food. Zayn underestimated all dogs because in his opinion they were just too dumb. All they do is jump up and down, and bark, and drool just waiting for their human come back home, it really is a shame to their kind.

Zayn snuck into a house he had been scoping out for a couple of days to sneak a decent meal for once. The owner of this house had just moved in a few days ago according to what he saw, and had a dog. All Zayn knew was that the dog was huge compared to him, Zayn was small for a cat even though he was full grown. That dog was a he, a Golden Retriever or something, so the human must have to spend a lot of money to feed that dog of his. From what Zayn had noticed this dog was a bit different from other dogs in the neighborhood, it didn't bark as much as the other idiotic dogs. Thats nice, less of a disturbance for him. 

Once Zayn had successfully got into the garden after scaling the six-foot wooden fence, he perched on the wooden post and looked around to make sure that mangy mutt was not to be seen. He carefully approached the small window pane, stepping his paws into the kitchen. It was quite large with a island in the center, a bowl of dry cereal sat there as if the owner of the house had to leave quicky before he could eat it. Just seeing it made his stomach growl in anticipation, he couldn't remember the last time he ate something like this. Just as he was about to scarf it down he heard a low growl behind him, the dog had come out from nowhere and spotted the cat stealing his owner’s food. Zayn was startled as he saw those furious hazel eyes looking directly at his amber ones with anger.

“What do you think you're doing, stray?” The dog grumbled. 

“Relax, relax, dog. I'm just exploring.” Zayn meekly meowed, slowly slithering his way to the window.

“Exploring my owner's kitchen to steal food.” The dog had stepped forward in an intimidating posture, which had frightened Zayn and caused him to run in a panicked attempt to get away. The Golden Retriver had jumped up into the air and was able to snip Zayn’s back leg with his teeth before he could jump to the window pane and escape. He sped through the dog door and chased after the cat until the latter scrambled hastily up and over the fence.

After running for what felt like days, Zayn had finally got back to his safe house, which was an empty box behind the dumpster in a small, cramped, back alley way. A sharp pang in his leg and a growl from his stomach reminded him that he was starving, and bleeding. Now accompanied with the heavy feeling of exhaustion due to him nearly running a marathon, along with the fact that it was winter and he was out in the freezing weather. He checked his wound and realized that it was more than just a small nip, surprised that he hadn't bled to death. He was lucky that he was able to get away from the dog, or else he would have died shredded laying in a pool of his own blood. Once Zayn had finally gained his breath back, he licked his wound to clean the blood that was slowly crusting over on his leg on his leg. It stung the entire time and his amber eyes shed a few tears, but he had to clean it or it could get infected. He knew this because one of his friends kittens had died from a bite wound getting infected, he didn't want the same fate. The weary and heavy feeling took over Zayn quickly, his eyelids fluttered shut feeling like he could sleep forever and a small puff of breath could be seen emitting from his mouth as he drifted off.

When Zayn opened his eyes to a warm and soft feeling, to discover he was laying in a bed with a blanket that covered his black fur. He tried to adjust his eyes to look around, and noticed a white bandage covering the wound. He felt drowsy and his leg felt numb.

“Oh, kitty, you’re awake!” The blonde human across the room had spotted Zayn moving around slightly to get comfortable and he walked towards the him. When the human’s hands reached out to pet him, Zayn had just blinked staring at the humans hand. He felt limp and lazy, not wanting to move. Zayn’s wound was still hurting his leg and this bed was just too comfortable to resist. It was a little sad to admit, but he had never felt on something this comfortable before, even when he was still with his former owner.

“I'm just gonna check on your wound, okay?” The human kept on making the conversation with him, and for some reason it had made him feel calmer. While Zayn was still immersing in his own blurry thoughts, the human had succeeded in taking Zayn's limp body into his arms. And for some unknown reason his tongue was hanging out of his mouth but he couldn't control it, he couldn't really control anything, he felt fuzzy.

“Zayn. Well, beside the name I don't see any other information about your current owner on your tattered collar. I don’t know the meaning, but I think the name suits you pretty well kitty.” The human gently spoke out mostly to himself as pet Zayn's raven colored fur, he heartily appreciated Niall’s helping hands groom it out. Niall's fingers were like magic to Zayn’s neck, the way those fingers stroked right under Zayn’s jaw made the him purr contently, closing his eyes at the same time. While Zayn was still enjoying the strangely pleasurable feelings, he heard a familiar growl came from below. His ears slightly perked up and he slowly opened his amber eyes just to see the one and only Golden Retriever that bit him staring at him angrily. 

“Zayn’s just a stray cat that needs some help, Liam. Be nice!” And Zayn looked back at Niall as he told the Liam dog to calm down. “He's hurt and its cold outside so he has to stay with us for a little. If you don’t agree, too bad.” Now the dog even grumbled louder as if he was losing control of himself. “I’m serious. I found him near the dumpster, he was bleeding. I couldn’t leave him to die." It was like Niall was having a conversation.

“Zayn will stay with us until I can find someone who can take him, so just bear with it for a while, okay?” Niall pet Liam’s head gently and continued the speech. “I know you hate cats the most, but we aren't heartless people. I promise I won’t choose him over you, Liam.”

Niall left Zayn alone in the house after he received a call from work and had to go out for the next few hours. He tied Liam up to his doghouse in the garden, because Niall was afraid that Liam might attack Zayn while he was gone, knowing his dogs dislike for cats.


End file.
